Wild Berries
'''Wild Berries '''is a plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''It is unlocked in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''by spending $14.99 for "Wild Berry Bundle" from July 30, 2019 to August 11, 2019. It can also be obtained through Wild West pinatas from August 1 to August 10. It lobs multiple berries down the lane, one that targets the zombie in front (like other catapulting plants), one that targets the strongest zombie and one that targets the weakest zombie. The berries can be stacked (eg. if the strongest zombie is at the front it will have 2 berries targeted at it.) to the same zombie if it means the requirements. Origins Wild Berries are based off Holly, a genus belonging to over 400 species, both evergreen or deciduous. They are most-known for their role in Christmas culture. It's Plant Food effect is based off the Holly Berries ability to cause nausea, vomiting and stomach cramps when eaten in real life. Upgrades Plant Food effect Wild Berries, when consuming Plant Food, will throw 3 poisonous berries to random zombies on the lawn, instantly poisoning them. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, Wild Berries will lob faster with each attack, similar to Blooming Heart. This effect only lasts until Arma-mint disappears. Strategies Wild Berries can be a powerful plant to use, both when dealing with hardly any zombies and huge waves full of them. While it can't hold back massive amounts of zombies in it's lane, as it can only target 3 zombies at once, it can still take out a few of them. Try to plant this plant near the back so it can last as long as possible, giving it the chance to kill more zombies. Do not use this as your main attacking plant, mainly due it not holding back crowds and crowds of zombies very well, as it doesn't do splash damage, making it not able to attack zombies that it isn't targeting. Try to use this as your secondary attacking option to a plant like Dusk Lobber. Wild Berries can work extremely well when in tandem with area-of-effect plants like Snapdragons and Melon-pults, as they can take out the weakest zombies and the zombies which Wild Berries isn't targeting. Almanac Entry Wild Berries lob multiple berries that target multiple zombies.|imagewidth = 200}} Gallery New Wild BerriesHD.png|HD Wild Berries (New) Wild BerriesOneBerry.png|Wild Berries with only one berry Old WildBerriesHD.png|HD Wild Berries (Old) WildBerriesAlteses.png|Textures and Sprites of Wild Berries (Old) Trivia * This is Asterplant's first plant on the wiki, however it was redone in 2020 to fix up some stuff. * It's original ability was to lob small berries at zombies and also to poison the zombie who ate it. ** It was changed to Asterplant thinking it was too UO. * Huge thank you to Nix, Boston Pineapple and Squirrel for giving Wild Berries a new ability, art and a fresh new almanac entry respectively. Category:Berries Category:Berry Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Aster 2019 Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Catapults Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Plants with Elevated Toughness Category:Arma-mint Family Plant